Changement boulversant
by Tenshi-Sa-chan
Summary: Dès qu'il le reverrait, c'est décidé, il le tuerait ! Non mais sérieux ! Il se pointe dans sa petite vie bien tranquille de traître disciple d'Orochimaru, le ramène à Konoha puis se taille comme ça ! Ah non ! Cette fois Sasuke tuerait Naruto !
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Salut tout le monde !!!

Alors cette fiction est un défi lancé par une amie à moi qui soit dit en passant m'a contaminée avec ses yaoi SasuNaru. Donc je te la dédicace Bouh !!!

**Auteur **_**(et dans le cas présent autatrice! )**_**: **Tenshi-Sa-chan

**Titre**** :** Lorsque l'ancien laisse place au renouveau ...

**Paring**** : **Voyons !!! Pour qui vous me prenez ??? C'est une NaruSasu, évidemment !!!

**Disclaimer**** : **Même si ça me brise le cœur de l'avouer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _(Sasuke : Encore heureux !!! Sinon il y aurait dans tout le manga des pages et des pages de lemons sur Naruto et moi!!! Quoique ... ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire .../ Moi : Pffff ... Personnage indigne !!!Continue comme ça et il se pourrai bien que je mette Naruto avec...* regard sadique* ... mon cinquième mari ITACHI !!!/ Sasuke : *panique* NON !!! Pardon ô grande Sa-chan, toi la meilleure autatrice de tout l'univers !!! / Moi : J'aime mieux ça !!!)_ mais au très grand et honorable Masashi Kishimoto !!!

Bon. Je vous mets un peu dans mon petit délire bien à moi qui est apparut dans mon petit cerveau _légèrement_ dérangé.

L'histoire débute lorsque Naruto retrouve Sasuke alors qu'il vient de se battre contre Orochimaru.

ENJOY !!!

* * *

*°*°* _**Prologue**_ *°*°*

-Est-ce qu'une personne qui ne peut même pas sauver un de ses amis peut devenir hokage ?

Il arrêta son mouvement.

-Quand penses-tu, Sasuke ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Naruto ne le regardait pas. Il fixait un point droit devant lui.

-Ne me fait pas répéter, tu as très bien entendu. Alors maintenant, fait-le, rien ne t'empêche d'en finir.

- …

- …

-Mais défends-toi !!! Fais quelque chose ! Frappe-moi mais ne reste pas comme ça, sans réagir !!!

-Pour quoi faire ?demanda simplement Naruto avec un petit sourire triste. On s'est déjà battus une fois et je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre. Je peux partir tranquille puisque j'ai tenu toutes mes promesses sauf celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur et que j'ai faite à Sakura, celle de te ramener à Konoha. Mais j'ai compris que seul toi pouvais décider de ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ! Quelque chose en lui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ce qui disait le blond. Il perdait sans s'en rendre compte le contrôle de lui-même, ce qui était surprenant de la part d'un Uchiwa.

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA, BAKA !!! hurla le disciple d'Orochimaru.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est un fait. Moi, je n'ai plus de choix à faire. Mon passé n'est que tristesse, mon futur que noirceur et mon présent vide de vie. Mon avenir est scellé, je m'y suis résigné.

Sasuke était figé par la stupeur. Etait-ce bien Naruto, l'enfant le plus idiot et braillard de son village qui parlait avec autant d'esprit et de sagesse?

-Mais toi, Sasuke, tu as le choix. Tu peux choisir de rentrer avec nous à Konoha et recommencer ta vie, ou tu peux continuer sur cette voie et faire ce que tu dois faire, me tuer.

Naruto parlait calmement, doucement, ce qui mettait notre Uchiwa encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu… Tu sais que je ne peux pas rentrer, murmura le porteur du sharingan. Ils ne m'accepteront pas. Pour eux, je suis un… un traître.

Sasuke venait de se trahir. Naruto le vit mais n'en tint pas compte. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendre son ami lui dire qu'il _voulait_ ou ne _voulait _pas, mais pas qu'il ne _pouvait _pas.

-Très bien, dit le blond sur le même ton que le brun après un long silence, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Tu as fais ton choix. Maintenant, assume-le.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke dans laquelle se trouvait son sabre, et la mit sous son propre cou. Pour la première fois depuis leur échange, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Sasuke fut transpercé par ce regard et ce qu'il y vit le choqua plus que toutes ses paroles.

Dans ses yeux d'un bleu unique et envoûtant, où on voyait avant de la joie de vivre et de la malice, ne se trouvaient plus aujourd'hui que de la tristesse et le la résignation.

-Vas-y, fais-le.

Naruto appuya l'arme tranchante sur sa peau douce, meurtrissant sa chair. Mais il ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il avait mal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, se contentant de ne pas quitter Sasuke des yeux.

-Tu es toujours plus grand que moi, à ce que je vois, sourit le jeune Uzumaki. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Une perle de sang coula le long de son cou. Sasuke la suivit des yeux, hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mourir sur le tissu de sa veste. D'autres gouttes écarlates suivirent, empreintant le même chemin que leur jumelle.

Sasuke revint sur terre et dégagea vivement son arme.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! T'ES MALADE ?!

Naruto se contentait de le regarder, impassible. Sasuke regarda autour d'eux. Il croisa le regard le Sakura qui reflétait de la peur mais aussi de l'espoir. Puis celui du remplaçant de Kakashi et enfin celui dudit Saï, que la jeune femme avait faillit étriper quelques minutes plus tôt, qui était son remplaçant à lui. Il remarqua qu'il lui ressemblait physiquement. Saï se contentait d'observer la scène, intrigué, comme quelque qui était à l'académie et que le professeur parlait d'une chose lui étant encore inconnue.

Le dernier des Uchiwa reporta son attention sur le blondinet près de lui. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en rejoignant Orochimaru. A ses amis, son _frère. _Cette pensée lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il avait pourtant pensé avoir enfouit et fait disparaître ce sentiment au plus profond de lui !!! Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

-D'a… D'accord, dit faiblement Sasuke. Je rentre avec toi et Sakura à Konoha.

Il avait ajouté la fin de sa phrase plus fortement. On entendit donc le cri de surprise de la rose. En effet, les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient entendu de leur échange que les hurlements intempestifs de Sasuke.

-GENIAL ! SASUKE RENTRE AVEC NOUS À KONOHA ! HIP HIP HIP HOURRA !!! HIP HIP HIP HOURRA !!! IKUSO ! brailla Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda, stupéfait, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains d'un geste découragé.

Ce mec était tout simplement imprévisible. Il pouvait passer le l'homme mature au gamin gesticulant en deux secondes.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Sasuke avait l'impression de retrouver le garçon qu'il avait quitté il y a presque trois ans.

Ça peut paraître surprenant mais voir un Naruto sérieux et intelligent fait vraiment peur à voir pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de personnes.

Sasuke allait ajouter quelque chose mais le son mourut dans sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux vers son torse d'où ressortait une lame ensanglantée.

Il se sentit juste soulevé par quelqu'un puis sombra dans l'inconscience avec le hurlement de Sakura résonnant dans sa tête.

*

*

* * *

*

*

_Sasuke : _Euh ... pourquoi c'est moi qui ai l'air d'un idiot alors que l'autre baka à l'air super cool ?

_Moi : _Tout simplement mon petit Sasuke parce que j'en avais assez que les gens fassent toujours passer Naruto pour un gamin turbulent sans un once d'intelligence !!!

_Naruto : _C'est vrai !!! J'ai toujours l'air d'un débile décérébré !!! Toi au moins tu es gentille avec moi Sa-chan !!!

_Moi : * prend Naruto dans ses bras* _Ne t'en fais pas Naru-chan !!! Tu vais être super cool dans cette fic !!!

_Sasuke : * prend son sabre et la pointe sur l'autatrice* _Tu as 3 secondes pour lâcher _MON_ Naru-chan !!! 1 ... 3 !!!

_*Sasuke court après Sa-chan en lançant son chidori à travers la lame*_

_Naruto : _Euh... Bon bah je m'y colle alors_ * s'éclaircit la voix _* Une petite review pour lui dire de continuer ou au contraire arrêter le massacre ?

A bientôt !!!


	2. Chaptitre 2

Désolée pour tout ce retard mais c'est que mon ordinateur a un problème et les touches « i, è et j » ne fonctionnent plus ou presque plus. Je suis donc obligée de faire un copier/coller à chaque fois que je veux écrire une de ces lettres et c'est _très _agaçant !!!

Voici la suite de cette histoire !!!

_**Note **__**: Les pensées des personnages sont entre * et en italique.**_

ENJOY !!!

_***°*Chapitre 1*°***_

.

.

Sasuke se réveillait doucement dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière puis regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le service de soins de Konoha.

_* Comment est-ce que j'ai atterri ici ?*_

Sasuke sentit une main douce se poser sur son front. Se retournant, il remarqua qu'elle appartenait à Sakura.

** -Tu t'es enfin réveillé à ce que je vois ! **Sourit-elle**. On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu sais ? Ça va faire deux semaines que tu étais dans le coma.**

Sasuke se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ça n'expliquait le faite qu'il se trouvait ici, et vivant.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait une épée lui transperçant le corps !!!

Il tenta de parler mais sa bouche était trop pâteuse et il ne pu prononcer que quelques sons incompréhensibles. Sakura lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il bu avec plaisir.

** - Que c'est-il passé ? **

** - Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu as perdu connaissance, **rétorqua la rose**. En fait Orochimaru est arrivé et c'est lui qui t'a embroché.**

** - Sakura, **siffla-il entre ses dents**, évite de me comparer à un morceau de viande.**

** - Scientifiquement parlant, tu es un bout de viande, Sasuke-kun, **se moqua Sakura, puis en voyant le regard glacé de son ex-coéquipier, elle continua.** Oui donc Orachimaru est arrivé et si étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Naruto a prit les choses en mains.**

** - Naruto ? **douta le Sharingan**.**

** - Ça m'a, moi aussi, prise au dépourvut mais après tout, Naruto est le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne devant nous.**

**Donc je disais, **répéta la Haruno une troisième fois**, Orochimaru est arrivé …**

***°*FLASH BACK*°***

.

.

_Il se sentit juste soulevé par quelqu'un puis sombra dans l'inconscience avec le hurlement de Sakura résonnant dans sa tête._

Naruto tira Sasuke à lui et se précipita vers Sakura avec son précieux fardeau.

** - Soigne-le !!! Il est inconscient ! Ne t'occupe de rien d'autre !**

Naruto se tourna ensuite vers Sai et le capitaine Yamato qui ne bougeaient pas face au roi des serpents.

- **Capitaine ! **s'écria le blond**. Sai et vous, vous vous occupez de Kabuto. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour le vaincre. Moi, je m'occupe des deux serpents !**

Yamato ne songea même pas à le contredire, trop étonné des changements qui s'étaient opérés sur l'Uzumaki. Il lui semblait que Naruto avait prit plusieurs années d'un seul coup. Une force phénoménale émanait de lui.

** - Sai, viens avec moi ! Naruto, je te fais confiance, mais tu sais que tu ne dois p… **

** - Ne vous en faites pas Yamato-taichio. Je ne l'utiliserai pas.**

** - Alors, Naruto-kun, **se moqua Orochimaru**, tu veux encore te mesurer à moi ? Regarde la vérité en face : tu fais partie de la catégorie des faibles et ça ne changera jamais ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te battre sans utiliser le chacra du Kyûbi ?**

** - Exact, face de serpent, **approuva le doré**. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te vaincre, j'en ai bien conscience. Par contre, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, je me trompe ? Et pour ta gouverne, si être fort signifie devenir comme toi, alors je préfère de loin rester faible ! **

Orochimaru grimaça pour cacher sa surprise. Ilavait l'impression de revoir l'autre épouvantail blond devant lui.

** - Tu n'es pas très vif d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Même avec quatre queues tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer. Tu ne tiendras pas une minute, **professa le semi-immortel.

- **On verra bien !**

Naruto créa une centaine de clones qui se précipitèrent tous vers l'ennemi, mais sans résultat. Ils furent tous détruis par Manda avant même d'avoir pu atteindre Orochimaru.

_*Très bien, le véritable problème pour le moment, c'est son serpent.*_

Naruto se souvint de la façon dont il avait tué le serpent lors de l'examen chûnin. Cependant, il savait que cette technique serait inutile à cet instant.

_*Je n'ai plus que cette solution alors, même si elle va me demander énormément de chacra.* _

** -****Multi-clonage supra****!!!**

Mille clones apparurent, se positionnant presque instantanément en groupes de deux. Chaque équipes créa un rasengan puis la moitié des Naruto ayant aidée à former l'orbe explosèrent, rendant la visibilité quasi-nulle.

Les répliques blondes restantes s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois sur le serpent qui ne put tout éviter et se prit la majeure partie de l'attaque.

Une odeur infecte de viande brûlée flottait dans l'air lorsque la fumée commença à se dissiper.

Lorsque la visibilité fut de nouveau parfaite, tout le monde put constater que le roi des serpents avait laissé place à … et bien à rien d'identifiable si ce n'est un amas de chair carbonisée et très peu ragoûtante.

Un plus loin se trouvait Naruto, visiblement à bout de force. Orochimaru était face à lui, une vingtaine de mètres les séparant, souriant avec sadisme.

** - Eh bien Naruto-kun, tu m'auras distrait jusqu'à la fin, mais ce petit jeu commence à être lassant.**

Le cou du sannin s'allongea, tel un serpent et, une lame sortant de sa cavité buccale, il fonça sur le blond.

Le traître planta son arme en plein cœur, le visage toujours défiguré par un sourire mauvais.

Il ne comprit cependant pas celui de sa victime jusqu'à ce que sous ses yeux écarquillés, le corps du shinobi blond ne parte en fumée.

Au pied de son propre corps, Naruto sortit de terre un nouveau rasengan dans la main.

** - Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir, BAKA !** se moqua le doré.

** - ATTENTION SENSEI ! **

Le hurlement de Kabuto ne suffit pas à sauver Orochimaru de l'attaque.

Par contre, tout le monde reporta son attention sur le combat.

Orochimaru avait déjà fait disparaître son arme et rétractait son cou pour que sa tête soit de nouveau rattachée à son corps mais il ne pu y arriver à temps, trop affaibli par son précédent combat.

L'orbe le toucha en pleine poitrine.

** -Com … Comment ?!**

On entendit, dans le silence de mort qui régnait sur le lieu du combat, Naruto prononcer un « touché » moqueur, avant que le nukenin ne soit projeté dans les airs.

Kabuto rattrapa son maître in extremis avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase au sol.

Orochimaru était dans un sale état. Il tourna sa tête de reptile vers l'Uzumaki.

** - Je dois bien reconnaître une chose, Naruto-kun. Tu as réussi à me mettre mal en point deux fois en quelques heures, ce que peu de ninjas ont été capables de faire.**

**Mais sache que lorsque je serai dans mon nouveau corps je te retrouverai et me ferai un plaisir de te tuer de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit !**

Les deux ennemis disparurent, laissant les ninjas du pays du feu seuls.

** - Je savais bien que ce jutsu allait me bouffer tout mon chacra.**

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Naruto chanceler avant de lui aussi s'évanouir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_**Fin du FlashBack**_

** - …**

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Naruto, cet usuratonkachi, avait remporté le combat contre le plus fort des trois Sannins légendaires !

Comment …

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Sakura sourit et lui répondit :

-**Tu te demandes certainement comment il a réussi ce coup de maître, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai posé la même question**, continua-t-elle en voyant le signe affirmatif de son ami.

**«** **Il m'a juste dit qu'il était déjà bien entamé avec leur précédent combat et donc que ses réflexes étaient moins bons. Naruto a aussi ajouté que le fait qu'Orochimaru l'ait sous-estimé avait beaucoup joué. **

** -Humpf ! Il l'a juste gagné parce qu'il a eu de la chance et a beaucoup rusé. Il n'aurait jamais réussi sinon.**

Sakura soupira face à cet étalage flagrant de mauvaise foi mais n'ajouta rien. Sasuke resterait toujours Sasuke, même avec trois ans de plus.

-**Et que s'est-il passé durant mon … absence ?**

** -Oh… rien de spécial. En tout cas pour moi. Pour Naruto, je ne sais pas trop, Il ne nous a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il a fait pendant ces deux ans et demi.**

** -Comment ça ?**

** -La Team Kakashi a éclatée lorsque tu es parti. Nous avons chacun vécu de notre côté. Moi ; je suis restée à Konoha pour suivre mon entraînement avec Tsunade-sensei. Naruto, lui est parti du village avec son nouveau sensei Jiraya-sama … Bah quoi ?**

Sasuke souriait légèrement (Mais alors _très_ légèrement !), ce qui avait intrigué la jeune femme.

-**Qui aurait pensé que l'équipe 7, composée de toi, moi et surtout de ce baka de Naruto formerait les disciples des trois Sannins légendaires ?**

** -C'est vrai que pour Naruto et moi, c'est assez surprenant ! **Rit la rose. **Je dois aller voir l'entraînement de Naruto. Cet idiot va se tuer à la tâche s'il continue.**

** -Il … fait quoi ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke.

** -Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois qu'il essaye de couper une cascade avec son chakra, vas savoir comment. Kakashi-sensei et le capitaine Yamato s'occupent de ça.**

** -Et je pourrai sortir quand ?**

** -Tu seras sur pied demain. Ton corps a eu le tant de se régénérer en deux semaines ! **

Et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Sakura lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front puis s'éclipsa, le laissant seul dans ses pensées.

*

*

* * *

*

*

_Sasu_ : Euh… C'est quoi _ça _?

_Moi_ : Bah … Une fic ?

_Sasu_ : Je sais que c'est, merci ! Je suis pas blond non plus !!!

_Naru_ : Hey !!!

_Sasu_ : Désolé Naru-chan mais …

_Moi : *commence __**légèrement **__à s'énerver*_Bon, la belle au bois dormant, tu me dis il est où le problème ou on doit attendre trois plombes ?

_Sasu : *regard de tueur*_ Tu trouves pas que je suis totalement OOC là ?

_Moi : *fouille dans ses feuilles en vrac sur son bureau, dans son classeur de cours, son le lit,…* _Où ça ?

_Sasu : _mais partout !!! Je parle normalement à Sakura ! Si c'est pas OOC ?ça, je c'est pas ce que c'est !!!

_Naru :_ _* boude dans son coin*_ En plus j'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre, juste un flash back. Et puis … MEME SI JE SUIS BLOND, CA VEUT PAS DIRE QUE JE SUIS UN IDIOT D'ABORD !!!

_Moi : *au bord de la crise de nerfs *_ Non mais tu plaisantes ? Je te fais super cool et fort, tu arrives même à battre Oro et t'es pas content ???!!! CA SUFFIT ! Que vous soyez contents ou pas c'est le même prix alors lâchez-moi les sandales, OK ?!!!

_Sasu et Naru : …_

_Moi :*soupire d'aise* _Ahhh ! Enfin du silence ! Review ?

*

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et à bientôt pour la suite !!!


End file.
